As computing technology has evolved various different uses for computers have been developed. One such usage is image editing programs that allow for the editing or creating of drawings, photos, and so forth. While these programs are useful, they are not without their problems. One such problem is that it can be difficult for users to interact with such image editing programs, resulting in unpleasant user experiences and user dissatisfaction with their computers.